


Hot Chocolate

by tobiukkiyo



Series: Desserts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Late Valentine's Fic But here ya go, M/M, Winter, childhood Tsukkihina, childlike hinata, cute tsukki hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiukkiyo/pseuds/tobiukkiyo
Summary: It's Hinata's favorite day and favorite season—so he wants to spend his time with his precious childhood friend, Tsukishima.But of course, Tsukishima rejects his invitation.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Desserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's a kind of late uhhh Valentine's day fic but at least it's here already !!! Also, I'll be updating "Strawberries & Milk" every saturday or sunday, 5:00 PM PST!!! It's because I have trainings for like debate and whatever,,, but there u guys go!!! Hope u guys enjoy this <3

"It's _cold_. Too cold."

" _Please?_ "

"Sho, I sad _no_."

Hinata pouts at him. Tsukishima was being difficult again, especially now of all times, during HInata's favorite season. It was winter, and the middle blocker couldn't find joy in anything more than snow falling on the pavement, and probably on his nose too.

He _wanted_ to go out. The blonde knows this, especially being stuck with him almost 24/7 for 15 years. Hinata _loves_ winter and of course, he'd love to go out and create snow men and snow angels, in which Tsukishima didn't find pleasure in.

 _That's it_ , Hinata thinks to himself. _Final resort_.

Hinata shuffles his feet to stand in front of Tsukishima, then grabs his hands softly before biting on his lower lip. He has his head down, and the blonde sighs because he _knows_ what was coming. And if Hinata does it, he'd almost be killed and he'd agree to _whatever_ the middle blocker asks.

 _Puppy eyes_.

"Oh _pleeeaaaseeee_ Kei-chan?" Hinata looks up to him with those round, brown, doe eyes of his in the most innocent way possible. His cheeks glowed a soft red, the dimples on his cheeks deepen as his smile widens. Mellow, vivid Christmas lights stretched across his face inside dimly-lit room, and it definitely did _not_ help Tsukishima at all. He found him even more irresistible in this type of lighting.

He felt his eye twitch.

"Mhm? Yeah? Let's go?" asks Hinata once again, and tightens his grip on both of Tsukishima's hands. "I promise we'd be quick. I'll only make like, two—no, _three_ snow angels! Then we'll head back inside!"

"Sho, I've still got to teach Natsu for her winter break homework."

"She can handle that all by herself!" Hinata reassures, "She's like... old enough to figure out her own words and uhhh homework! Yeah, she's old enough. Now can you just please be a good little Kei-chan and go with me?"

Tsukishima looks up as if he's thinking of answering, and Hinata's eyes sparkle. He looks down back at him, and with the sweetest smile he could muster, he says, "No."

Hinata _glares_ at him.

Tsukishima tries not to laugh, it's hard, especially if he's having too much fun seeing Hinata get all worked up just to see _snow_ , make _snow men_ and _snow angels_ , almost begging on his knees for him to agree. Oh _God_ , he was having too much fun.

Kyoko was somewhere in the kitchen baking cookies, and is obviously amused at the duo near her front door. She also tries to stifle a laugh with her spatula.

"Oh fine." Hinata huffs in defeat, immediately releasing his hand from the blonde's and walks over to the door, to where his clothes were. He doesn't look back, "I'm going out then. I'll be back by three hours," he says, and wears his coat. "Tell Natsu she can come with me to see the snow tomorrow."

Hinata doesn't look back at all, and goes out the door but after a short 'goodbye' first. 

The door shuts close with a light slam.

"Oh you're being too mean to him, Kei." Kyoko says clearly from the kitchen. "But it's really funny how every year Shouyou has to beg you to come with him to just enjoy winter."

"Yeah, he enjoys throwing loads of snowballs at my face and I've had it," Tsukishima says when he's now in the kitchen and sits on the stool. He could see the gingerbread cookies Kyoko was icing.

" _And_ , you're still going to go after him, like _every single time_."

"Kaasan."

"What, it's true!" Kyoko says, and finishes icing the last gingerbread cookie. "And since you're going to go to him, bring him _that_ okay?"

Tsukishima stares at her. 

Then, he slowly sighs.

"Fine, Kaasan."

"Yey!"

_____

"Stupid Kei-chan," Hinata grumbles and piles up snow with his butt sitting on ice cold snow. He doesn't care at all, he was too upset. "His stupid glasses. Stupid height, that vertically stretched bastard. His stupid, _stupid_ smirk that makes me want to rip off his hair and just—hit him, with a, with a rock!"

"Calm down there, Sho, you don't want to grow up a murderer."

Hinata stops. He looks over his shoulder, and sees Tsukishima in his 6 foot glory, all wrapped in warm clothes, holding what seems to be a mug. He looks cold, face glittered with pecks of snow dust, merely covering the obvious red flush on his cheeks that spread to his nose.

He wants to laugh at his cute face, if not for his child-like disappointment towards the blonde. So, he grunts and turns his back against him again, and continues to hit the snow in front of him.

"What are you doing here _Tsukishima_."

Said blonde flinches at the mention of his name. If Hinata stopped using his nickname for him, then that means he's really disappointed.

"I thought you weren't going to come along with me," Hinata continues, the disappointment still clear in his voice. He audibly pouts. "Go inside. It's cold, right? You shouldn't be out here."

He doesn't hear anything—but the light crunch of snow under Tsukishima's shoes getting louder and louder with each step, until he finally feels him standing behind him with his shadow towering over the snow.

"Go away." Hinata grumbles.

"I'm sorry, okay Sho?"

"You're going to get cold, so get inside."

He feels something warm placed on top of his shoulder. There was a blur of blue in his left side vision, and he _knows_ it's that mug Tsukishima was holding earlier. It's warm and his nose picks up a sweet, delightful scent, and of course, he knows what it was.

Hinata moves his head away, "I don't want to drink."

 _Okay_ , Tsukishima thinks. _If that's not going to work, I'm going to have to do it_.

Tsukishima sucks in a breathe, and closes his eyes before heaving a deep, heavy sigh. 

"Sho- _nii._ "

Hinata stills at those words.

"Sho-nii, I don't get why you're really disappointed this time," Tsukishima manages to get the words out of his mouth. He was slowly starting to regret calling him that. "I always reject your invitation to go out during winter because you _know_ I can't stand the cold. Why are you even more disappointed this time?"

Still, there wasn't an answer. Instead, the air was filled with the light calls of crows and rumbles of cars that passed by the road. 

"...don't you know what _day_ it is today?" Hinata finally says after 2 quiet seconds. His voice was soft, yet Tsukishima could hear the genuine disappointment laced with his words. Needless to say, he really didn't check the calendar today—or maybe he did, but he forgot.

But Tsukishima stands there, quiet, _trying_ his best to think what day it was today. Surely, it wasn't his birthday, or Hinata's matter of fact. It was, uh, somewhere around the second month of the year— _February_! He recalls.

Then it hits him like a brick.

 _Valentine's Day_.

"Sho, I'm really _sorry_."

"Well, Happy Valentine's to you too, Tsukishima."

The blonde can't help but feel the guilt gnawing at him. Of course it was goddamn Valentines, the next big holiday Hinata loved. He really didn't know why, but based on his conversations with the middle blocker before, he knew that Hinata loved receiving chocolates, whether it was giri or honmei. But surely, Hinata had _never_ received honmei chocolate before; it was always obligatory chocolate from his friends or teammates. He didn't care, he was happy.

But since it was winter _and_ Valentine's day, it would be a big thing for Hinata.

Spending his two favorite days/seasons, with his childhood friend—the one closest to him.

And Tsukishima just had to reject him.

"Sorry, Sho. I really forgot," Tsukishima says, guilt in his voice. He proceeds to sit down next to Hinata—in front of that mass of snow he just murdered this morning. He stares at it, but then turns to look at Hinata, who's lower lip was still out like a baby.

He was _such_ a kid at times.

"Y'know you're already a second year and you're still acting like this."

"Oh shut up," Hinata says, but finally, he was acting a bit okay. "Is it _my_ fault for wanting to spend winter _and_ Valentine's with you? No, right?"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm one big _dumb dumb_."

"Yeah, you're one big _dumb dumb_."

"Now would you accept hot chocolate from this big _dumb dumb_?" Tsukishima asks, waving the blue mug he was holding awhile ago. "It's getting cold."

Hinata looks at him for a brief moment, then rolls his eyes, grabbing hold of the blue mug that was still, fortunately, warm. He takes a sip. "Thank you," he says. "It's just how I want it. Sweet."

"Of course it's just how you want it," Tsukishima replies, taking a sip from his own mug. "Guess who made you that cup."

"Mom?"

"Nope."

"Natsu?"

"That's two out," Tsukishima glares at him, somehow offended. "Oh come on, Sho. You really don't know who made you that?"

Hinata grins at him, face flushed with specks of white powder dawning on his cheeks. "Of course I know who made me this. It _has_ to be you, 'cause no one else knows the way I like my hot chocolate." he pauses, takes a sip. "Not even my mom."

"Yeah, I figured."

Silence falls between them. Warm hot chocolate can be smelled in the cold, winter air, and it somehow makes the two of them enjoy the moment even more. They didn't talk, just took turns sipping the warm sweet liquid under the dimly lit sky.

Hinata gazes at Tsukishima, and the blonde does the same too, seeing the bright smile on his lips. Hinata brings his mug down to sit on the snow, then pulls his legs up so he could rest his chin on top of his knees. Hinata hovers his hand on top of Tsukishima's, testing the waters if he was allowed to hold his hand, and the blonde was silent, nodding. He finally places his palm on top of his hand, then gives it a tight squeeze. Tsukishima's heart skips a beat.

"Happy Valentine's day," Hinata says softly, tightening his grip on his hand. His eyes sparkled under the morning sky, clouds reflecting in his brown orbs.

Tsukishima brings down his own mug to sit next to Hinata's empty one, and fixes their hands together, giving his palm a tight squeeze before interlocking their fingers—he _knew_ that they fit together well, like puzzle pieces falling into place. If completed, they'd make a picture, a masterpiece, much like how Tsukishima sees something bright.

Their hands were the puzzle pieces, the masterpiece was Hinata's maintained smile.

It was _too_ bright.

Tsukishima audibly heard a click in his head.

His heart lurches when Hinata squeezes his hand back.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sho." he breathes, and the faintest smile creeps on his lips. 

Their hot chocolate was long forgotten now, at 7:23 AM in the morning, where winter merely covered their mugs with a thin sheet of white, glittered powder. It was cold, _really_ cold, but they were warm not because of their natural body heat...

...but because of the warmth in their _hearts_.


End file.
